


【杰佣R】水晶囚笼（上）

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】水晶囚笼（上）

人鱼的鳞是渐变的，从腰部向下慢慢渐变成深沉的黑色，腰间只是浅浅的灰。但那又不是普通的颜色，每一片鳞片仿佛糅合了星光的璀璨，每当人鱼舒展身体的时候都会微微闪光。既低调又美丽。  
杰克很迷恋这种深沉的黑色，会让他联想到漆黑的夜空，而其中闪耀的光芒像夜空中的群星，遥远又美丽。  
人鱼待在水晶囚笼里，用手指贴着内壁，静静的看着杰克。  
他的眼睛是纯粹的蓝色，他的眼神平静的就像是他未曾被人类捕获，也未曾被关在这个水晶囚笼里一样。  
他尖利的指甲一下一下点着内壁，却没有用力去破坏内壁，似乎只是好奇之举。  
杰克看着人鱼的手，突然也把自己的手贴在水晶囚笼上，他们的手隔着水晶重合，杰克的手掌略宽大些，完全罩住了人鱼的手。  
他们的手重合了一小会儿，人鱼又突然收回手。

杰克微微张合嘴唇，却没有发出实际的声音，魔法的波动已经将他要表达的意思传递给人鱼。但实际在他行动之前，就已经做好了决定。  
人鱼微微眯起双眼似乎是在思考，不过杰克可等不到他思考完毕。  
魔力的洪流帮杰克把人鱼从水晶囚笼里转移出来，杰克用手中的蓝宝石法杖敲击地面，空间魔法将他们转换到另一间房间。  
那是一间绝对不会有人打扰的房间。

带离水中的人鱼被粗暴的扔到毛毯上，漂亮的鱼尾拍击两下就识时务的变成了人类的双腿。  
而杰克拿着他那根法杖，顶端璀璨的蓝宝石似乎在闪着光，冰冷的顶端点到人鱼的背部，随后又点到双腿。人鱼随着他的动作不停地躲闪，所以脊背挺得愈发直，双腿无力的分开跪坐着——用久鱼尾的人鱼尚不习惯运用双腿。  
人鱼湛蓝色的双眼中终于产生了愤怒的波动，他张开嘴想发出叫声，杰克用力敲击法杖，封锁了人鱼的魔法来源——要知道人鱼的声音也是一种攻击手段。  
杰克伸出手指轻轻贴着人鱼的脊背抚摸。魔法师保养良好的手只有掌心磨蹭着法杖的位置有着茧，顺滑与粗糙交错着，温热的手掌蛮横无理地抚摸着人鱼。手掌贪恋肌肤的柔软，从后背转移到了前胸。肌肉的纹理硬朗却又不失柔和，仿佛是被水塑造了无数年间才能达到的优美，多么伟大的雕塑家都无法重现。  
“你很美丽。”魔法师用咏叹一般的语调夸赞着，纯洁的精灵语却被他说出了暧昧的情调。  
人鱼如同被羞辱一样红了眼眶，他被魔法压制的身体动弹不得，如果不是这样恐怕魔法师早被人鱼尖利的爪子撕成碎块。人鱼的喉咙中发出低沉的声音，仿佛在警告魔法师一样。但这是无谓的抵抗，魔法师甚至没有做出像样的反应，他只是笑笑，慢条斯理的用手指夹捏着人鱼裸露的乳头。  
“嘿，你是在威胁我吗？”魔法师哼笑着说，冰凉的魔杖抵着人鱼的后背下滑，慢慢的滑到臀部。  
被切割光滑的冰凉宝石缓慢又暧昧的磨蹭着人鱼的臀部，不时用力得以观看那柔软的肉团被按压下陷的模样。  
人鱼的身体发着抖，混乱的感官让他还想不清楚魔法师之前对他所说的话，以及现在所干的事。  
但魔法师却没有因为人鱼的动摇而停下手里的动作，法杖微微闪光，那冰凉的宝石缓缓滑入人鱼的臀缝。

杰克沙哑的声音在人鱼耳边响起，“喔，已经动情了吗？”  
气息喷吐在人鱼敏感的耳朵上，引起他身体的一阵战栗，用纯洁的精灵语吐出情色的话，这种反差让人鱼既羞耻又不知所措。  
他强壮的身体被压制着，全身的魔力都被封锁，擅长拍击的鱼尾变成不会使用的双腿，一切的退路都已经被封死，只能接受来自魔法师的抚弄。  
杰克一边看着沾染到法杖上的淫液，一边露出笑容，抚慰人鱼的手指忍不住加重力道。人鱼雌雄皆可怀孕，即使是雄性人鱼也拥有生殖腔。鱼尾形状的生殖腔很难寻找，但变成人类状态后却变得格外明显。

双腿的不可操控感似乎更让人鱼兴奋，身体更为敏感。  
法杖上镶嵌的蓝宝石被淫液打湿，冰冷的宝石贴合着人鱼的身体慢慢下滑，被打磨得棱角分明的宝石再一次抵住臀缝间的穴口。  
被润湿的宝石轻而易举的微微滑进一个头，人鱼柔嫩的生殖腔敏感的收缩一下，  
“呜……”人鱼发出一声不像样的呜咽，他猛然低垂下头颅，浅褐色的发丝胡乱的垂下，被魔力压制的身体不停地颤抖。  
生殖腔被宝石磨得有些酸胀，但杰克却不会因此而收手。  
杰克稍稍拉扯法杖，让宝石退出一些，手掌温柔地抚摸着人鱼的脊背。  
“放松一点，我的人鱼先生。”他低声笑道，这次并未说精灵语，但其中透露的笑意和语调却让人鱼大概了解了他的意思。  
人鱼羞耻的发抖，嗓子里发出含混的呜咽，身体不自觉地向前倾斜去躲避魔法师的法杖。  
但这除了让魔法师好好欣赏了一番人鱼的窘态以外没有任何作用。  
法杖被缓慢推回穴内，冰凉的宝石被人鱼的体温捂热，沾染不少淫液。  
宝石并不大，但人鱼的穴没有经过任何开拓，只是一块宝石就足矣让他觉得酸胀难捱。  
但这并不是使人鱼羞耻的根源，真正令他羞耻又觉得屈辱的是那从尾椎骨慢慢弥漫上来的快意，冰凉的宝石缓慢细致地在穴内旋转，棱角磨得软肉发痒发烫。

“想看看自己的样子吗？”杰克说，本也不会获得满意的答案，杰克索性用了人鱼听不懂的大陆通用语。  
魔力从指尖迸发构建出巨大的水镜，竖立在人鱼面前，把人鱼的神态全都映在水镜上，人鱼羞耻的不愿抬头，发尾在颈上晃来晃去。  
法杖的翻搅愈发放肆，被淫液打湿的穴肉被搅出暧昧的声响。法杖不停的磨着穴内的敏感点，刺激的人鱼不停向前躲闪。  
快感积攒太多，人鱼终于还是支撑不住这个姿势，狼狈地向前倒去却又被杰克抓住手腕拉回来，后穴更深更狠的吞入法杖。  
“……嗯……呜…”人鱼咬着自己的手臂，忍耐着快感，眼角通红，不听使唤的双腿完全不能给他安全感。

但这终究只是隔靴搔痒的游戏，杰克吻吻人鱼的面颊。法杖缓慢地抽出，取而代之的是一根温热的手指。  
人鱼的体温偏低，即使如此动情也没有杰克的体温高，人类手指的温度仿佛能把敏感的穴道点燃。更加灵活的转动，仿佛永无止境的戏弄，人鱼的呼吸声愈发粗重。  
手指按揉着穴内的敏感处，指尖不停的抠挖磨蹭，刺激的穴肉不停收缩，淫水从里面一股一股的流出来。  
人鱼前端的肉棒一直勃起着，没有足够的刺激让肉棒无法发泄出积累的快感，只是不停的流水。

魔法师手指的抽送慢慢快了起来，杰克的眼里充满了兴趣，他似乎想看看自己能不能只靠手指就把人鱼弄到高潮。  
杰克一只手抓住人鱼的手腕不让人鱼向前倾倒，一边用另一只手在人鱼敏感的穴内抽送，巨大的水镜还映着人鱼充满情欲的脸孔。  
已经染上水雾的湛蓝色双眸，被情欲的热气熏染的通红的面颊，一只手抵着地毯想要稳定自己的身体，另一只手被强行钳制住。肉棒敏感的头部偶尔会蹭到地毯，细软的毛就会轻轻划过敏感的龟头，人鱼向后躲闪却又迎上杰克的手指。  
情欲的折磨仿佛永无止境，人鱼低头咬着自己的手臂来以此抵抗，尽管手臂被咬得伤痕累累，但他却只是勉强保持片刻的清醒。快意如同温柔的水波将他完全包裹，密不透风，无法逃脱也无法拒绝。  
人鱼恍惚间数着自己心脏跳动的次数，失去了抵抗的身体软化下来，穴肉更加配合杰克的动作，几乎是任由索取。  
杰克放开人鱼的手，让人鱼趴在地上，居高临下的欣赏人鱼漂亮的脊背。  
圆润的臀部被恶趣味的捏了两下，杰克轻轻吻上人鱼的身体，舌尖试探地舔舐过人鱼的腰部，手指缓慢的做着抽送。  
魔法师看着人鱼乖顺的样子，心中难得有了几份温存的心思。  
但在人鱼穴内肆虐的手指却依旧在作恶，只是动作温柔了许多，水晶依旧立在那里，映照着人鱼充满情欲的面孔。只是这一次，缠绕于人鱼身上的名为羞耻的锁链，已然解开。

魔法的压制不知什么时候撤去，但人鱼却依然没有反抗，魔法师也同样没有提起。

手指死死按压着人鱼的敏感点，杰克同时伸手去抚摸人鱼的乳头，积攒多时的快感终于爆发，如同洪水倾泻一般。人鱼的额头抵着地毯，身体僵硬着仿佛想抵御快感的爆发，但却毫无作用。肉棒喷射出精液，后穴也绞紧杰克的手指，人鱼不肯发出一声，就在这无声中到达了高潮。

未完待续。


End file.
